naruto meet the tokyo mew mews!
by mew rika
Summary: will like the title says naruto meets the mews.... well the mew fall throw a portal and land ther. but oh will! the parings are narxhin mintxsas a litte kisshxich narxich zakxkak ricaxsas the new mew and so on will i hope you like it! rxr
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto met the Tokyo mew mew!**

By mew rika

Beta: XxDarkSarcasm1010xX

_**I've had this idea for a will and now it's coming out! The mews end up in the world of Naruto after a freak mew aqua/miss use of powers incident. So what will happen next!**_

_**New loves?**_

_**New rivals?**_

_**Pulse the new mew, Rica joins in!**_

_**The first chapter will tell you about Rica's personal live, to clear things up!**_

_**Oaky. I'm taking to much! Let's get stated!**_

_**Oh, NOTHING BELONGS TO ME!**_

_**Will just the idea for Rica!**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**RICA'S PERSONAL INFO.**_

**NAME: **Rica Yoshida

**AGE:** 12

**DATE OF BIRTH: **Sep. 13

**HEAR COLOR**: Long, start, and black.

**EYE COLOR:** Black.

**FAMILY INFO: **Lived with mom, dad and older brother. She had no other relatives. Mom and dad died under mysteries circumstances. Brother disappeared. Now lives alone in Tokyo manner. This happened when Rica was 10.

**LIKES: **Ice skating, singing, and anything to do with art. Doesn't always show it.

**FAV. COLORS(S):** Black and red.

**DID YOU NOW?: **Rica had her animal genes by age 11, but didn't now till she was 12. The year she joined the Tokyo mew mews.

**MEW NAME:** Mew Blackberry/ Mew Rica.

**TRANSFORMATION SAYING: **she kisses the pendant and says " Mew Mew Blackberry! Mitomorpho-sis!"

**MEW MARK: **a crescent moon with a sun inside. On her collar bone/neck.

**WEAPON: **Blackberry fans. Twin fans with a 9-tailed fox design on it.

**ATTACK: **Ribbon Blackberry FANG! Multiple ninja stars covered by flames shot out, with a stream of fire following.

**THE MEW SHE LOOKS UP TO THE MOST: **Mostly Zakuro. But more as an elder sister, not like Mint who's obsessed with her!

**D.N.A. OF:** Red fox.

**MEW LOOK:**A frilly dress(reassembling Ichigo's with out the, well I don't know how you would describe them, but the extra fabric sticking out, that looks like the back of Lettuces outfit.) Red on top reaching to her waist then the bottom black. A black mini jacket over the red part, the pendant around her neck is black with red on the bigger part. The straps of fabric around her arms, also black with red. Long, black gloves ending from just bellow her elbow, going all the way down to her finger tips. On the tips of the gloves, like a foxes paw, darted with White.

A strap of fabric around her right leg. (don't worry she's not another Berry.) Black boots reaching up to the same height as Zakuro's, a Little above the knee, with a dab of white on the bottom. Red eyes. Long, strait, black hare reaching bellow the waist. And of course, a pair of red fox ears, and a fox tail to match!

**PERSONALITY: **Smart, talented, strong, and doesn't talk much. Oh, and loves to mess with Mint! May seem distant at times, but will risk her life for her friends. Under it all she's a good friend.

**THE SONG THAT RELATES TO HER THE MOST: **The climb, by Miley Cyrus.

**CRUSH:** None. Yet… (winks)

_**So that's it!**_

_**Next time,**_

_**Portals**_

_**Powers**_

_**And Mint got her eye on a guy!**_

_**See ya!**_

_**the gift from the hart is the most valuable of all.-**_

_**- unknown**_

_**Read and review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto met the Tokyo mew mew!**

_**I've had this idea for a will and now it's coming out! The mews end up in the world of Naruto after a freak mew aqua/miss use of powers incident. So what will happen next!**_

_**New loves?**_

_**New rivals?**_

_**Plus the new mew, Rica joins in!**_

_**Okay. I'm taking too much! Let's get stated!**_

_**Oh, NOTHING BELONGS TO ME!**_

_**Well just the idea for Rica!**_

My Sweetheart

Ribbon wo musunde waratte mitara  
kawatta watashi ni nareta kigashita  
chiisana yuuki ga jishin ni naru  
anata ni aumade wasureteta

Onnanoko wa minna muteki ni nareru  
tokubetsu na mahou shitteru no  
It's show time!

Dokidoki sasete ne  
itsudemo tokimekitai no  
ironna watashi misete ageru dakara  
Motto motto sunaoni  
afureru kono kimochi wo  
anata ni todoketai yo  
uketotte ne my sweet heart

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_**THE START OF A WHOLE NEW LIFE; OR AT LEAST A NEW TALE.**_

It was a normal day, or at least as normal as it gets for us, were the Tokyo mew mew's! It was a little over a year ago when me, and 5 other girls became crime fighting, butt kicking, super hero mew mews! But then Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, and I, Rica Yashida, got our selves into the largest mess of all. And trust me that's big!

"How did we get here!" I heard Ichigo shout. The mews and I where in the middle of a forest, its trees reaching to the sky. Rays of sunlight barley made it threw the thick roof of leafs and branches. Over the horizon an outline of a fence was visible. How did we get here? Simple.

It was all Ichigo's fault.

_**10 minutes ago:**_

"Kish, you're not getting away with this!" Ichigo shouted. It was the start yet another day for us. "For all of earths future we'll be at your services!-nay!" said Ichigo with her 'always popular' battle cry.

"Okay girls lets go!" she said.

"Ribbon!"

"Blackberry Fang!"

"Zakuro Spear!"

"Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Lettuce Rush!"

"Minto Echo!"

"Strawberry Check!"

We attacked at once. But Kish was too fast. So, our attacks ended up flying in to the mew aqua we were trying to protect! Next thing any of us knew, we were falling into a forest of trees.

And that brought us back to now, and exactly how we ended up here. Okay…so maybe it wasn't Ichigo's fault like I said earlier, but a lot of this could have been prevented.

"So....what Now?" asked Pudding, looking as if though none of this ever happened.

"Well we should probably start by seeing _where_ in the world we are!" Mint snapped.

"Um.....maybe we should head towards those gates, and see if there's a farm or something near by." Lettuce asked while pointing to the gates.

"I agree with lettuce Ome-sama! If there is a farm we could play with the piggy's!" Pudding happily stated.

"Well, I don't know about playing with pigs Pudding, but it can't hurt to take a look." Ichigo said. Before any of us could say another word Ichigo and Pudding ran of towards the fence down the gravel path.

"How come I think this is going to be a _big_ mistake?" I sighed, before running to catch up with the others. When we finally got there it turned out it wasn't a fence, but a gate, a big one at that. It looked like a way smaller version of the Great Wall of China. Two guards jumped down; which was pretty shocking considering the height they jumped down from.

"Who are you!" the first guard called. Good thing we changed back into our original forms before we got here these guys looked like that could take a fight, and trouble was the last thing that we needed. "Well who are you?" he asked again.

"I'm Zakuro Fujiwara, sorry for the trouble but me and my friends wear mealy passing through." Zakuro said while pointing to her friends. The guard looked spellbound; obviously he hadn't noticed Zakuro until now.

"Oh, well that's oaky…We just need to know your names and ages before we allow you into the village."

"Of course!" Zakuro said, turning around to point at each of us at turn. "These are my friends Momomiya Ichigo, Aizawa Minto, Retasu Mordoikawa, Purin Fon, and Rica Yashida. As for their ages? Well, Ichigo is 11, Mints 11, Lettuce is 11..."

"Lettuce?" interrupted one of the guards.

"Oh…excuse me, Lettuce is Retasu, lettuce is what we call her. Its her name meaning, like Ichigo would be strawberry, Mint is still mint, Purin would be Pudding, and as for me Zakuro, it would mean pomegranate." she explained.

"I see…" the guard blushed trying to hide he's embarrassment for not knowing something like that."Well, I'll allow you to go continue."

"Pudding is 8, Rica's 12, and I'm 14." She finished. "Now may we please come in?" she asked with a smile.

"Of course Miss." They opened the doors and let us into the village. Inside it was the ideal 'happy go lucky' village; people buzzing around everywhere, kids running through the streets, and people talking to one another. In the corner of my eye I spotted a Raman shop. As on queue Puddings stomach started to rumbled. "I'm hungry." she groaned.

"Well…we might as well eat something before we try to figure out where we are." Mint said. "Ramen!" the rest of us said at the same time. Inside the shop, it was pretty much empty with the exception of a single boy gulping down Raman. He had blond spiky hair, blue eyes, and was wearing an orange jumpsuit...

And he had _whiskers_?!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sorry for the ending, but I can't think of anything. So it's up to you to help me out! Yeah I know this chapter was pretty boring, but....well you now its hard to think of a good story with all the things that are happening. School, the swine flu (I think that's how you spell it) so bye!**

_**Next time**_

_**Mint is in love, or at lest a crush.**_

_**The mews meet the Naruto gang.**_

_**Sakura and Ino want to kill Rica.**_

_**And more!**_

Koi Wa A La Mode

Ichigo wo tabeyou  
(pafe ni keeki ni daifuku, minna tabetara koufuku)  
iroiro furuutsu  
(kiui suiti piichii, kudamono daisuki da mono)  
tsumetai aisukuriimu  
(reizouko ni irete katame-ru, saigo ni soosu o karame-ru)  
dore mo minna suki  
(yuujuufudanna seikaku, demo kawaii watashi wa goukaku!)

Amaku torokeru yo na  
aji dake ja nani ka  
tarinai kara  
(daisukina mono wo toppingu, nakereba omise de shoppingu)  
a-ra-moodo da ne (ara, doumo)

Karikari hagotae hoshii shi  
amasuppai no mo sosorareruwa!  
dezaato dake wa betsubara  
donyoku ni yukou!  
tokimeki  
(dokidoki)  
dokidoki  
ironna koto ga shitai

**Bye! Read and review!-nya!**

"You tried your best and you failed miserably. The lesson is 'never try'."  
Homer Simpson


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto met the Tokyo Mew Mew!**

By mew rika

XxDarkSarcasm1010xX: BETA

_**I've had this idea for a will and now it's coming out! The mews end up in the world of Naruto after a freak mew aqua/miss use of powers incident. So what will happen next!**_

_**New loves?**_

_**New rivals?**_

_**Plus the new mew, Rica joins in!**_

_**Okay. I'm taking too much! Let's get stated!**_

_**Oh, NOTHING BELONGS TO ME!**_

_**Well just the idea for Rica!**_

My Sweetheart

Ribbon wo musunde waratte mitara  
kawatta watashi ni nareta kigashita  
chiisana yuuki ga jishin ni naru  
anata ni aumade wasureteta

Onnanoko wa minna muteki ni nareru  
tokubetsu na mahou shitteru no  
It's show time!

Dokidoki sasete ne  
itsudemo tokimekitai no  
ironna watashi misete ageru dakara  
Motto motto sunaoni  
afureru kono kimochi wo  
anata ni todoketai yo  
uketotte ne my sweet heart

_**CHAPTER 3**_

_**PUDDINGS MOTO, IT'S NICE TO MAKE NEW FRIENDS! **_

Pudding ran up to the blonde, "hey! I'm Purin Fon; nice to meet you!" she chirped happily. The boy turned to look at her "um...Hi?" he responded looking at pudding with a fearful expression on his face.

"Pudding," said Mint, "you know you're not supposed to talk to strangers, especially one as _colorblind_ as this one." Mint finished by crossing her arms across her chest.

"Sorry Mint Ome-sama, I was just trying to be polite." Pudding finished, before skipping back to stand next to Lettuce. The blonde, though, didn't enjoy being insulted right in front of his face.

"Hey! I'm not _colorblind_!" the boy yelled, jumping to his feet. "I'm a ninja! I deserve respect."

"OH! Of course you are! How did I _not _know that?!" Mint said sarcastically. "And I'm some mutant girl who's half girl half _bird_!" she said with a laugh.

"But Mint that _is_ what you are." Ichigo whispered to her.

"Shut it strawberry!" She snapped angrily. If I knew these two, this was going to turn into a real fight _real_ soon.

"Naruto!!!" we all turned our heads "Naruto you knuckle head, where are you!" the voce shouted again, "Darn, great Sakura's out to get me again!" The boy, Naruto, said fearfully.

"There you are! Get over here and stop harassing those girls!" At that moment girl waked into the ramen stand; she had pink hair, like Ichigo's in her mew form. She was wearing a dress that reached right under her knee. It was cut open on both sides; she was wearing blue shorts underneath. The pink haired girl also had green eyes, blue opened toed sandals and on her head was head band that had an image carved into it…It looked like an upside down snail...

The dress she wore had a white circle on the bottom and two more on each sleeve. "Excuse him please, he just doesn't know how to keep his moth shut!" she yelled, almost seething at the blonde. "I'm Sakura Haruno, and you are…?" she asked, raising her hand to me.

"Rica," I said not bothering to shake her hand. As soon as she saw she let her hand fall to her side. "Well someone's not so friendly…" Sakura mumbled under her breath. But of course I could hear her. Having the DNA of a fox is a good way to improve ones hearing.

"Sakura, Naruto where are you?" All of us turned to look where the new voice came from, at that moment another boy waked in. He had raven black hair spiked up at the end with bangs framing his face. He had the same head band as the other two. He also had black eyes.

He wore a blue shirt with a high collar which covered most of his neck, in a way like the one I'm wearing…That's what I get for being the mew who's mark is the _most_ visible. This new guy wore white shorts that ended around the knee, and had straps of fabric around his arms.

He was halt turned so I was able to make out the design on his back. A simple resembling a fan or a ping pong racket. "Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura chirped happily.

"Sasuke..." I whispered. He looked so familiar...

"Rica Ome-sama. Why are you looking at that boy over there?" Pudding said, a little _too_ loudly. Sasuke turned to look at me. I started to blush hiding as much of my face as possible with my hair.

"Now you look all red, Ome-sama! Do you have a fever?" Pudding once again yelled."Pudding shut it!" Mint whispered angrily. I'm glad for once she had _my_ back. Sasuke turned and smiled at me, Sakura saw and got angry. Naruto in turn, saw this and got both upset and angry. To make thing worse the girls got a look on their face that said 'oh, I wonder what will happen next!' I smiled back, which made Sakura even angrier.

"Oh, Sasuke!" a girls voce said. "Sasuke, there you are! I was looking for you all over the place!" The voice said again. Both Sakura and Sasuke looked as if they recognized the voice.

"Hi! You must be new here!" The new girl stated while waking in, she turned to look at Mint. "I'm Ino.

"Uh…hi…uno!" Pudding chirped.

"It's Ino." The girl said with a glare.

"I know Uno."

"Ino"

"Uno,"

"I.N.O. Ino!" The blonde yelled with a huff.

"Uno?" Mint said with a look of amusement in her eyes.

"Oh, forget it!" she snapped.

"Ok Ino." Pudding said skipping away towards me. I looked at her with an annoyed stare. "Anyways! So Sasuke what are you doing here with this people?" She asked with annoyance.

"these 'people' have a name you know." Mint said with a growl. "Wow, I've known this person for 5 minutes and _already_ she's getting on my nerves!"

"What's your name then." Ino asked while staring at Sasuke…

"What's yours," Zakuro spoke up going over to stand next to me."It's rude to not to introduce your self first." Zakuro finished with a glare in Ino's direction.

"Ome-sama's right, you are rude." Mint piped up, grabbing Zakuro's arm. "Well! If you must know, I'm Ino _Yamanaka_." she smirked and placed her hands on her waist.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, but I already told you that." The pink haired girl said awkwardly.

"Hehe, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto stated, actually talking _calmly _once in his life. His hands rested behind his head, a foxy grin on his lips.

"And I'm Sasuke Uchiha." They finished. "Now who are you." Sasuke asked, even though it sounded more of an order.

"I'm Ichigo Momomiya!" Ichigo said happily.

"Mint Aizawa." She said unenthusiastically, looking over to Ino.

"...Lettuce...Mordoikawa," she nervously said, rubbing her arms. "Nudada! I'm Pudding Fong!" Pudding yelled jumping up with a smile on her face. Everyone just starred at her…

"Zakuro Fujiwara," Zakuro calmly said.

"And you, the last one?" Sasuke asked in a nicer tone, "I'm Rica Yoshida." I answered back. We looked at each other, Sakura and Ino stared to give me a death glare. I didn't bother to glare back at them, how could this boy who I've just met look so _familiar_?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Wow, what will happen next? Sorry to leave you people like this but will I'll get the next chapter done as soon as possible! Thanks to all of you who reviewed! And I can always use a hand so if you have any advice or ideas please tell me. And NO FLAMES PLEASE! **

**NOTE: Rica's mew marks **_**not**_** on her shoulder, but on her neck, sorry that was a mistake. It's pretty much on the same spot where Sasuke's curse seal is. Oh, and for those who don't know, Ome-sama is a respectful way of saying "**_**elder**__**sister**_**" in Japanese, and Uno is a card game! =^-^=**

**NEXT TIME!**

**The mews meet the rest of the gang.**

**What's Konaha you ask?**

**Why's Lee looking at Mint like that!?**

**Pudding the ninja?**

**And where's Kish?**

Koi Wa A La Mode

Ichigo wo tabeyou  
(pafe ni keeki ni daifuku, minna tabetara koufuku)  
iroiro furuutsu  
(kiui suiti piichii, kudamono daisuki da mono)  
tsumetai aisukuriimu  
(reizouko ni irete katame-ru, saigo ni soosu o karame-ru)  
dore mo minna suki  
(yuujuufudanna seikaku, demo kawaii watashi wa goukaku!)

Amaku torokeru yo na  
aji dake ja nani ka  
tarinai kara  
(daisukina mono wo toppingu, nakereba omise de shoppingu)  
a-ra-moodo da ne (ara, doumo)

Karikari hagotae hoshii shi  
amasuppai no mo sosorareruwa!  
dezaato dake wa betsubara  
donyoku ni yukou!  
tokimeki  
(dokidoki)  
dokidoki  
ironna koto ga shitai

bie! rxr! -nya!

Oh, yeah, what are you gonna do? Release the dogs? Or the bees? Or the dogs with bees in their mouth and when they bark, they shoot bees at you? - Homer


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto meets the Tokyo mew mew!**

By mew rika

Beta~ XxDarkSarcasm1010xX

_**I've had this idea for a while and now it's coming out! The mews end up in the world of Naruto after a freak mew aqua, miss use of powers incident. So what will happen next?**_

_**New loves?**_

_**New rivals?**_

_**Plus the new mew, Rica joins in!**_

_**Okay I'm talking too much! Let's get stated!**_

_**Oh, NOTHING BELONGS TO ME!**_

_**Well, just the idea for Rica!**_

**My Sweetheart**

Ribbon wo musunde waratte mitara  
kawatta watashi ni nareta kigashita  
chiisana yuuki ga jishin ni naru  
anata ni aumade wasureteta

Onnanoko wa minna muteki ni nareru  
tokubetsu na mahou shitteru no  
It's show time!

Doki*doki sasete ne  
itsudemo tokimekitai no  
ironna watashi misete ageru dakara  
Motto*motto sunaoni  
afureru kono kimochi wo  
anata ni todoketai yo  
uketotte ne my sweet heart

_**CHAPTER 4**_

_**NEVER SAY NEVER.**_

_**WHY SAY DIE WHEN YOU CAN TRY?**_

I ignored the death glares that came from Sakura and Ino, _mostly_ Ino, and focused on the boy in front of me. He looked like someone I knew...but that's not possible. I've never been in this world before, have I? No, the mew's and I just stumbled here accidentally when fighting Kish.... Kish, I wonder what he's doing now. He's probably causing terror all over Tokyo.

"So do you guy's have a place to stay?" Naruto's voice snapped me back to reality.

"No, not really..." Ichigo answered.

"Well, I guess you can stay with me." Naruto grinned, looking at Ichigo.

"No, thank you." She said taking a couple steps away.

"I saw a hotel on the way here, we could stay there." suggested Mint.

"Yeah." We all agreed.

**=+=+Meanwhile+=+=**

Kish stood looking over a pool of green looking liquid. In it, the image of the 6 mews and the Naruto gang stood in the ramen shop.

"Look's like kitty-cat and foxy found some new friends." He chuckled, starting to grin; a sinister idea forming in his head. Kish looked back down at Rica. She was looking at the raven-black haired boy in front of her. "Looks like I found a new toy to play with." He said then laughed his signature dark laugh.

**=+=+Back In Konoha=+=+**

I was waking down the road, not really going anywhere in particular. The other girls were back in the hotel, except Mint and Zakuro-one-sama. They were shopping for clothes. They asked if I'd like to come, but I said no. I was never one for shopping.

Eventually, I ended up by a tree. It was a huge tree that over looked a hospital building. Making sure no one was around I summoned some of my mew strength and leaped up on one of the branches landing gracefully with a small thud. I walked over to the trunk and I sat down looking up to the roof of trees. The leaves rustled in the wind creating a sound like music.

"She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain."

I didn't know why I was singing, I guess the feeling just came over me. I always knew this song. I remember it being sung to me long ago.

"She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down."

"So stand-"

"In the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down."

A new voice stared to sing, I looked up. "Sasuke?! What are you doing here?!"

Up on the branch above me stood Sasuke, his eyes looking down at me.

"I was just walking by when I heard you singing." he said calmly. It was obvious, even to me; he didn't act this way normally.

"That's no excuse." I snapped at him. Then it hit me. If he looks familiar to me, wouldn't I look familiar to him?

"There's no need to bite of my head off." He said jumping down to my side. "How did you know that song?" He asked.

"I just did." I said. "Why?" I added.

"No reason."I looked at him.

"It's just, my mom used to sing that song to me." He said."Oh." My parents had died two years ago, but he couldn't know that, could he?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well that's it! Hope you like it! If you have ideas tell me. So review! Oh, thank you to all who reviewed! And my beta reader. T****hanks a lot! And the song she sang was stand in the rain by superchike. Well till next time!**

**What IS Kish up too?**

**Pudding you cant be a ninja.**

**Camp fire song! **

**And Sasuke sings?**

**Koi Wa A La Mode**

Ichigo wo tabeyou  
(pafe ni keeki ni daifuku, minna tabetara koufuku)  
iroiro furuutsu  
(kiui suiti piichii, kudamono daisuki da mono)  
tsumetai aisukuriimu  
(reizouko ni irete katame-ru, saigo ni soosu o karame-ru)  
dore mo minna suki  
(yuujuufudanna seikaku, demo kawaii watashi wa goukaku!)

Amaku torokeru yo na  
aji dake ja nani ka  
tarinai kara  
(daisukina mono wo toppingu, nakereba omise de shoppingu)  
a-ra-moodo da ne (ara, doumo)

Karikari hagotae hoshii shi  
amasuppai no mo sosorareruwa!  
dezaato dake wa betsubara  
donyoku ni yukou!  
tokimeki  
(dokidoki)  
dokidoki  
ironna koto ga shitai

bie! rxr! -nya!

"Omg, mister Burns is dead! OH, NO! Mister Burns is going to kill me!"- Homer


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto meets the Tokyo mew mew!**

By mew rika

Beta: XxDarkSarcasm1010xX

_**I've had this idea for a while and now it's coming out! The mews end up in the world of Naruto after a freak mew aqua, miss use of powers incident. So what will happen next?**_

_**New loves?**_

_**New rivals?**_

_**Plus the new mew, Rica joins in!**_

_**OK I'm talking too much! Let's get stated!**_

_**Oh, NOTHING BELONGS TO ME!**_

_**Well, just the idea for Rica!**_

**My Sweetheart**

Ribbon wo musunde waratte mitara  
kawatta watashi ni nareta kigashita  
chiisana yuuki ga jishin ni naru  
anata ni aumade wasureteta

Onnanoko wa minna muteki ni nareru  
tokubetsu na mahou shitteru no  
It's show time!

Doki*doki sasete ne  
itsudemo tokimekitai no  
ironna watashi misete ageru dakara  
Motto*motto sunaoni  
afureru kono kimochi wo  
anata ni todoketai yo  
uketotte ne my sweet heart

**RICA'S NEW DELIMA.**

**ALIANS, SNAKES, AND FOXES, OH MY! PT1**

"So is there a reason your stocking me?" I said after a while, standing up so I could be at eye level with Sasuke.

"I'm not stocking you, I told you, I just happened to walk by when I heard you singing." He said with a small smile.

"Well…don't you have a family to get to or something?!" I snapped back, big mistake.

"No." He bit out, a cold look replacing the smile on his face. He jumped down leaving me standing there. After a few minuets I decided to apologize. "…Sasuke!" I called jumping down my self, he was long gone. I had no idea where he lived so I decided to walk back to the hotel.

That night I lay on one of the three beds the hotel gave us. Mint was sleeping next to Zakuro, Pudding and Lettuce shared another, and Ichigo and I had the last one. I couldn't sleep, for two reasons. One Ichigo talked in her sleep. She kept murmuring about Masaya, Ryou, Kish, the blue night, and a whole bunch of other boy's I never heard of. She also stared purring, with normally would have been relaxing, but in this case annoying.

Second, and more importantly I couldn't sleep because I felt guilty of what I said to make Sasuke upset like that. Tomorrow I was going to find Naruto and Sakura, if Sasuke wasn't with them, id ask if they knew where he lived. If they didn't know…Id would ask Ino, though, I don't know if she would say anything, she hates me as it already is. Heck, id search the enter village if I needed to.

Since I had nothing better to do I decided to turn on a little desk lamp next to the bed, making sure not to wake Ichigo I quietly pulled out a note book that Mint and Zakuro-one-sama bought me from under my pillow. On the cover was the leaf design that seems to be on everything in this place. Covering most of the front was a cute drawing of a fox in front of it, a little inside joke from Mint.

I opened it up and got a pencil from the desk and the eraser from the bag under the bed. I stared to draw eventually a picture of the girls and I in perfect detail filed the page. We where on a roof top in our mew forms. Ichigo was on the roof further away with Pudding holding her arm on one side. Mint poising next to her on the other end.

On the lower one was Zakuro-one-sama in the middle with lettuce on her left, and me on her right. I singed it on the bottom putting my name, the date, and the time,(3:45). I closed the notebook and put it back under the pillow.

A small noise was heard from outside. The noise was too small for human ear's to pick up; and that worried me. Getting up quietly I headed for the door to the balcony outside. There stood Kish, on top of one of the railings.

"Hello foxy." he said with a smile on his face.

"I'm not in the mood right now Kish! So unless you have a death wish I suggest you leave!" I spat looking at him angrily.

"Now, now Foxy you don't want to wake anybody up, do you?" He asked.

"What do you want?!" I spat low enough so he could here me without waking the others. He could still make out the acid that came with every word.

"I just wanted to give you a present." He said pointing over to a far side of the village to a line of hoses. "I hope that boy of yours knows how to put up a fight." He said before laughing and teleporting away.

"Sasuke..." The words slipped through my lips. I pulled out my pendant, there wasn't anytime to wake the others. I had to get in and out with out anybody seeing me, or Sasuke recognizing me. I kissed the pendant as it stared to glow.

"Mew Mew Blackberry, Metamorpho-sis!" I said the familiar words and felt the warm glow as my costume appeared on my body, the feeling of my ears and tail growing, my hair getting slightly longer.

It all toke just seconds. I opened my now red eye's, I felt the warmth filling throgh my veins as my mew strength flowed within me. I had no time to waste; heading off in the direction Kish had pointed to I ran off, Leaping gracefully and quickly a top the roofs of houses, moving like a shadow. I probably looked like one to. Out of all the mew's I was always the fastest, and one of the strongest, next to Zakuro, I never knew why, I was just a natural.

When I got there I saw a huge snake like creature, it was black with white, smelling out something with its tongue finally stopping at a house, lifting its tail to crush it. "Blackberry fans!" I called summoning my weapon, as soon as I felt the familiar fans in my hands I jumped up, getting in the way of the tail blocking it with my fans. It saw and slid its tail back.

"Lookessss like it'sssssssss time for a little sssssssnack." It hissed. Opening a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. It lunged at me, I jumped up as the snakes jaw's bit air.

"Ribbon, Blackberry Fang!" I shouted slicing the air, summoning multiple ninja star's with a trail of fire following. It hit the snake dead center, leaving a small snake, which slithered away, and the jelly fish like thing floating in midair.

"Who, what, are you!" I heard a voice from behind me. I froze. It was Sasuke's.

**Well that's it! See you tomorrow with pt. 2. And don't think that note book thing was for nothing! Well tell then, read and review! p.s. for some reason in the Naruto world there pencils don't have an eraser on top. There separate.**

**Next time!**

**Did Sasuke recognize Rica?**

**How is she going to get out of this one?**

**Was that all that Kish was planning or was there more? **

**And finally**

**Why does the sun lighten our hair but darken our skin?!~lol**

**Koi Wa A La Mode**

Ichigo wo tabeyou  
(pafe ni keeki ni daifuku, minna tabetara koufuku)  
iroiro furuutsu  
(kiui suiti piichii, kudamono daisuki da mono)  
tsumetai aisukuriimu  
(reizouko ni irete katame-ru, saigo ni soosu o karame-ru)  
dore mo minna suki  
(yuujuufudanna seikaku, demo kawaii watashi wa goukaku!)

Amaku torokeru yo na  
aji dake ja nani ka  
tarinai kara  
(daisukina mono wo toppingu, nakereba omise de shoppingu)  
a-ra-moodo da ne (ara, doumo)

Karikari hagotae hoshii shi  
amasuppai no mo sosorareruwa!  
dezaato dake wa betsubara  
donyoku ni yukou!  
tokimeki  
(dokidoki)  
dokidoki  
ironna koto ga shitai

bie! rxr! -nya!

"Homer where did you put the lobster?" asked Marge. "It was tired after the walk, so I gave it a nice hot bath!" He said. Minutes later, "oh,no!"-the Simpsons.


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto meets the Tokyo mew mew!**

By mew rika

Beta: XxDarkSarcasm1010xX

_**I've had this idea for a while and now it's coming out! The mews end up in the world of Naruto after a freak mew aqua, miss use of powers incident. So what will happen next?**_

_**New loves?**_

_**New rivals?**_

_**Plus the new mew, Rica joins in!**_

_**OK I'm talking too much! Let's get stated!**_

_**Oh, NOTHING BELONGS TO ME!**_

_**Well, just the idea for Rica!**_

**My Sweetheart**

Ribbon wo musunde waratte mitara  
kawatta watashi ni nareta kigashita  
chiisana yuuki ga jishin ni naru  
anata ni aumade wasureteta

Onnanoko wa minna muteki ni nareru  
tokubetsu na mahou shitteru no  
It's show time!

Doki*doki sasete ne  
itsudemo tokimekitai no  
ironna watashi misete ageru dakara  
Motto*motto sunaoni  
afureru kono kimochi wo  
anata ni todoketai yo  
uketotte ne my sweet heart

**RICA'S NEW DELIMA.**

**ALIANS, SNAKES, AND FOXES, OH MY! PT2**

"Who…No, what are you?" Sasuke asked.

I couldn't believe my luck! He _saw_ me. I wonder for how long. Did he know it was me? 'Relax!' I told myself, I'm a mew now, so just relax.

I turned around to look at him; smiling I said "I'm a mew mew!" Before turning and leaping off, leaving him there alone.

=+=+=+=+=+=+the next morning=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

"RICA!!!!!" Mint called from the bathroom. What did she want now? I walked over to her; she was wiping her hair with a towel… which, along with everything else, was dripping wet.

"You used all of the hot water didn't you?!?!" she screamed at me.

"So what if I did?" I asked, looking at Mint.

"Well, as soon as I got in to the tub I got _cold_ water! I could have died of hypothermia!" she yelled angrily waving her arms.

"Oh, bite me...on second thought _don't_." I said walking off towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?!" she asked with a glare.

"Out." I called. All morning was a drag.

As soon as I got back from my "trip" it was 6:30 in the morning so Zakuro was starting to wake up. I had to turn human on the roof of the hotel and slide down to the balcony, so she would think I woke up earlier and went out...in my Pajama's...

Then Pudding broke most of the plates at the breakfast table, and _now_ Mint was on me because of the whole cold water situation.

I figured it was bad karma or something. Maybe the universe wanted me to suffer. I didn't see what I did wrong. Maybe it was because of what happened last night…

I kept walking. I knew where he lived now, so I might as well talk to him. I was hoping, well praying really that he hadn't recognized me. I walked street after street. I tried to calm myself down...I kept walking forward. All around me, kids were playing, people talking…

Then suddenly it stopped, I looked around, I was pretty sure something was off about this place. For starters, line after line of houses stood still; there were no people on the streets, there wasn't even _sound_. And the lights of all the houses were off…

Last night I figured it was because they were asleep but now...

I kept walking eventually passing a building that looked like a police station. Everywhere in this place, there were two things in common. One, the odd looking fan was on almost everything! Secondly, and scariest, the smell of blood, very faint but it still lingered. It was even stronger for me and my sensitive nose.

Trying the best to calm my nerves, I whispered, "It's like a ghost town."

I walked; the sour-sweet smell of blood still stayed in the air. Its times like this when I hate being a mew...my senses where so much more sensitive than a normal human being. I hated the smell of blood.

It smelt like rust and salt, but since I was part fox, it also smelled appetizing...stupid fox DNA, I swear I'm going to turn in to a vampire one day. I kept walking through the deserted area and eventually found the house I remembered from last night.

I turned to face the front door. I was about to knock when the door opened by itself. "…Okay…" I said shocked. I wasn't sure if I should go in or not. "Is anybody home?" I asked my voice echoing throughout the house. No one answered.

I took a deep breath and decide to go in. I walked around the large house passing room after room. I finally passed a room with two large doors, they where both locked.

"Wonder what's behind these doors? Boy, this looks like a horror movie gone wrong." I said to myself. "Well let's see, on one hand, it would be trespassing, on the other hand I really don't like the vibe this place is giving and I might figure out why, If I go through the door."

I shrugged "looks like I'm going in." I said summoning my strength. I snapped the chain in half, it fell to the floor with a loud 'cling'. If this was a horror movie, Pudding would probably be yelling "don't open the door." I grinned at the thought.

I opened the door slightly.

All ready I could tell that something was off.

The smell of blood was strongest here.

"AAAHHHH!!!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**NO! What happened to her? Don't worry people I'll be back with the answer soon! So till then I'll let you pounder.**

**Next time our pt. 3.**

**What did Rica see?**

**Where IS Sasuke?**

**And what IS behind that door?**

**Find out next time!**

**Koi Wa A La Mode**

Ichigo wo tabeyou  
(pafe ni keeki ni daifuku, minna tabetara koufuku)  
iroiro furuutsu  
(kiui suiti piichii, kudamono daisuki da mono)  
tsumetai aisukuriimu  
(reizouko ni irete katame-ru, saigo ni soosu o karame-ru)  
dore mo minna suki  
(yuujuufudanna seikaku, demo kawaii watashi wa goukaku!)

Amaku torokeru yo na  
aji dake ja nani ka  
tarinai kara  
(daisukina mono wo toppingu, nakereba omise de shoppingu)  
a-ra-moodo da ne (ara, doumo)

Karikari hagotae hoshii shi  
amasuppai no mo sosorareruwa!  
dezaato dake wa betsubara  
donyoku ni yukou!  
tokimeki  
(dokidoki)  
dokidoki  
ironna koto ga shitai

bie! rxr! -nya!

"Don't walk in front of me 'cause I may not follow, don't walk in back of me 'cause I may not lead, instead, walk beside me and be my friend."- Unknown


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto meets the Tokyo mew mew!**

**By mew rika**

**Beat: XxDarkSarcasm1010xX**

**I've had this idea for a while and now it's coming out! The mews end up in the world of Naruto after a freak mew aqua, miss use of powers incident. So what will happen next?**

**New loves?**

**New rivals?**

**Plus the new mew, Rica joins in!**

**OK I'm talking too much! Let's get stated!**

**Oh, NOTHING BELONGS TO ME!**

**Well, just the idea for Rica!**

My Sweetheart

Ribbon wo musunde waratte mitara  
kawatta watashi ni nareta kigashita  
chiisana yuuki ga jishin ni naru  
anata ni aumade wasureteta

Onnanoko wa minna muteki ni nareru  
tokubetsu na mahou shitteru no  
It's show time!

Doki*doki sasete ne  
itsudemo tokimekitai no  
ironna watashi misete ageru dakara  
Motto*motto sunaoni  
afureru kono kimochi wo  
anata ni todoketai yo  
uketotte ne my sweet heart

**RICA'S NEW DELIMA.**

**ALIENS, SNAKES, AND FOXES, OH MY! PT3**

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!"

I turned; an ear piercing screech came from behind me.

"Who's there?" I called the scream dying down. Suddenly I saw movement behind me, quickly I turned.

There was no one there. Had I just imagined the scream? No, I'm more than sure I heard something!

I looked around the room, it was pitch black, but in the corner I saw something that I wish I'd never seen. There, a pool of dried blood sat with two dead bodies, a sword lodged into them. I gasped, covering my mouth with my hands.

"What are you doing here?!" Sasuke's voice came from behind me, I turned looking at him."_No_, you tell me why there's two dead bodies in this room!" I shouted back. What was this guy a psycho killer or something? The last thing I needed was to go into a horror movie scene.

"What are you talking about?" he asked back looking at me.

"Don't play with me! I'm talking about that!" I said pointing over to the corner. The only thing was that they weren't there. Nothing…just a normal room.

I turned back to Sasuke, he was glaring at me.

"What happened here?" I asked looking at him

"I'll tell you, just follow me." Sasuke said turning to lead the way out. I followed not wanting to be there any longer. We walked silently; eventually reaching a room that I pictured was the kitchen. I don't like the idea of this guy anywhere near knives. I thought looking around.

In my pocket I held my pendant ready to transform at anytime. "What happened?" I asked again not taking my eyes off Sasuke.

"............"

"Sasuke!" I called back.

"Let's just say that someone came and killed everyone in my family." He said simply turning around to look at me.

"Oh, I'm…sorry." I said looking down. That still didn't explain the things I saw in that room.

"What happened in that room?" I whispered, wanting to get some answers.

"He killed my parents." He said.

"He? Who's he?" I asked looking over to Sasuke.

"My brother." he said looking straight at me, his eyes were cold and hollow.

"That's terrible! Why?!" I asked afraid to know the answer.

"One day…I came home to find my whole clan wiped out. _Itachi_ had killed them to test his own strength! And since that day I swore I'd kill him and get revenge for the clan!" He growled out, fists clenching.

"Are you insane?!" Is what I _wanted_ to say; instead I just stood there in silence.

"See, I knew you wouldn't understand." he said. I heard him whisper "No one does."

"But I do... kind of." I told him, he only turned to look at me.

"How?" he asked unconvinced.

"My parents died when I was young too. I had no other relatives so I was left alone." I said trying not to remember that day.

"How did they die?" Sasuke asked his voice getting lighter.

"It's a day I don't like to remember...." I told him dropping my head. He didn't say anymore, he didn't push for answers like anybody else would have. Probably because he understood.

"You didn't have any siblings?" he asked trying to cheer me up.

"Well I had a brother." I answered looking up to see him.

"Older or younger?" he asked curious for an answer.

"Older."

"Did he die to?" Sasuke asked lowering his voice.

"I'm not really sure. He disappeared after the…_accident_." I said trying not to remember the details.

"Oh." he answered.

"What was your family like?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Well my mom was great. Then of course most mothers are. My dad was nice too. My brother......well he's a brother, what can I say." I shrugged looking at him.

"So it must have been great huh?" he asked with a soft tone.

"Yeah, the thing is I never felt like I _really_ belonged." I told him.

"How?" he wondered.

"Well, for one thing I didn't really look like any of them. My mom had blond hair and my dad had brown. My brother had rusty blond hair but nobody had black." I pointed out, a small frown on my face.

"It could just be you got it from you grandparents. Did you ever meet them?" he asked while looking at the floor.

"No, the other thing is that I was also the only one with black eyes. Everybody else had brown or blue." I told him with a little smile appearing.

He looked at me.

"What do I have something in my hair?" I asked.

"Have you ever put you hair in a pony tail?" he asked while eying my hair.

"What kind of question is that?" I asked looking at him skeptically.

"Never mind." he said. We sat there for a moment an awkward silence filled the room. I looked up at a clock it read 3:45pm great it was later than I thought. "Um, I have to go Sasuke the girls are going to start to worry." I said getting up.

"Oh yeah them, you 6 seem to be attached to the hip." He said with a smirk. I sat down again it's not like they would miss me _that_ much.

"Well…we stick together." I said with a grin.

"So how are they like?" He asked trying to make a conversation.

"Well Ichigo, the one with the pinkish hair is well....."

"Hyperactive, a little annoying, obsessive, loud, strong, quick tempered, but can be sweet, caring and for some reason HATES being called "pinky"?" he said looking over to me, s scowl on his face.

"Pretty much, how did you know?" I asked; my eyes wide in shock.

"Sakura's like that." he said as if it was nothing.

I giggled. "Mint, the girl in the buns, is..."

"aggressive, smart, a know it all, a bit of a diva, drama queen, rich." he said again.

"Yeah....." I said looking at him, how did he know that?

"And lettuce, the one with green hair, is..."

"Shy, smart, and need's more self confidence?" he said as if he'd known her for years.

"Uh…Yeah…And Pudding is..."

"Unique, special, a one-of-a-kind person who is always trying to make a situation better. She also probably is always trying to be the best she could be. Athletic and a little _too_ hyper?" he said looking at me.

"Yup that's Pudding." I said a little annoyed, "And Zakuro is....."

Sasuke was about to open his mouth but I put my hand over it.

"No talking, I say this one." I said taking my hand of his mouth.

"She's quiet, a bit of a loner, but she's like an elder sister to all of us, but mostly to Mint and me." I said looking for his reaction.

"Explain why you keep calling her "-Ome-sama"" he said looking at me. I blushed looking down.

"Listen Sasuke I really should go..." I said; it was already getting late.

"Then why don't we talk over dinner?" he asked, a hint of pleading in his tone.

"Are you asking me out?" I said looking at him, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm asking you to come with me to eat and chat." he said with a frown.

"So like a date?" I said.

"No. A _friendly_ conversation over dinner." He insisted, his tone persuading.

"Whatever you want to call it. Sure." I said with a smile.

He smirked.

"One thing." I began.

"What?" he asked with a frown.

"You pay, it has to be a _real_ restaurant, you're picking me up at 8 sharp, and it lasts no more then 10. Got it?" I said demandingly.

"Sure." He said shrugging.

I stared walking towards the door, he followed me. I turned to look at him.

"Oh, and Sasuke one more thing." I said.

"What?" he asked with a sigh.

"Thanks." I said before kissing him quickly on the cheek and running off. I turned slightly, Sasuke stood at the door way with his hand over his cheek: he looked a little red, and a little bit confused.

=+=+=+=+=+=+==back at the hotel=+===+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

"WHAT!!!" The girls gasped in shock.

"Rica-Ome-sama is going out on a _date_!" Pudding happily stated jumping up and down.

"Congratulations Rica-chan." Lettuce said.

"Wow! You know what this means? We get to give you a makeover!" Ichigo jumped up running over to the closet, her ears and tail popped out.

"Guys it's _no_ big deal." I insisted.

"Yeah she's right it, isn't." Mint said. "What loser would ask _you_ out anyway?" She said glancing over to me.

"Oh, no one special. Just that Sasuke kid we met at the ramen shop." I told Mint.

"AHHH!!!!!" Everybody gasped; Pudding shrieked with joy.

"Humf" Mint turned to leave.

"Mint-Ome-chan! Come on! We need your help!" Pudding insisted.

"Fine." she said going over to the closet with Ichigo.

"I don't like were this is going." I thought.

=+=+=+1 hour later 7:45=+=+=+=+

I looked at myself in the mirror I was wearing a red Chinese dress cut open at the sides. It had yellow lining. My hair was tied in to pigtails with long thread. The dress I wore had fish-net leggings, with knee-high black boots. I also had a black feathery fan. My mew pendant was in a pocket the dress had.

"Wow." was all I could say.

"We did great! Didn't we?" Ichigo said wiping away a fake tear.

"Pudding has one more thing for Rica-Ome-sama!" She said pulling something out of her pocket.

"Here take this!" She said handing me a red pill.

"What's that?" I asked looking at it.

"Fong family secret! It's a love pill give to him and he'll fall in love with you for sure!" She said with a grin.

"Hehehe, thanks Pudding but I don't think I need it..." I told her, handing the pill back.

"Okay, your loss!" She said skipping off to the window; I put the pill into my dress pocket with a sigh.

Knock, knock, knock.

A knocking came from the door. "That must be him." I said heading to open the door.

I opened it Sasuke stood there in a white shirt with a black jacket over it, a black tie. With black pants and dress shoes. He looked at me with wide eyes wide.

"Um...you look nice." he said.

"Nice! Just nice! She looks _hot_!" Pudding said popping up next to me.

"Pudding!" I snapped, blushing a little.

"Well she's right." Ichigo said popping up next to pudding.

"Ichigo!" I hissed.

"Well it's true that dress is real cotton!" Mint said popping up next to her.

"Mint!" I growled.

Sasuke smiled. Then Zakuro came outside.

"Just leave the girl alone. Go back inside NOW." she said.

"Yeah yeah..." they all said. Zakuro looked at Sasuke "Have her back before ten or _else_." She said before turning around to go back inside.

Sasuke and I were left standing there.

"Come on let's go." He said turning to leave.

We walked until we reached a restaurant, which was called…

"New Moon Cafe." We walked in, and it was an _extremely_ elegant cafe with rows of tables with silk table cloths and everything! There were waitresses in black fancy dresses running around the cafe. In the front a waiter sat at a fancy podium.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Table for 2 please." Sasuke said with a 'look'.

"This way sir." The waiter said, leading Sasuke and me to the table.

The waiter whispered into Sasuke's ear."Word of advice try _not_ to blow it." The waiter looked over to me. I blushed while Sasuke scowled.

Sasuke pulled out the chair for me to set down. I curtsied and sat down while he went around and sat down in front of me.

"I'll have a waitress come over with the menu shortly." He said before turning to leave.

"Wow this place is…classy." I said looking around.

"You did say a _REAL_ restaurant. It doesn't get any more real than this." Sasuke said with a smirk, at that moment a waitress came towards us and handed us the menus.

"Thank you." we both said quietly.

"I'll come back in a few minutes to take your orders." The waitress said turning to leave.

We sat there looking at the menus until the waitress came back.

"Have you decided what to have?" She asked holding up a note pad.

"I'll have the lobster." Sasuke said handing the menu to her.

"I'll have what's he's having." I said with a smile.

"Sure thing." she said turning back to the kitchen.

CRASH!!!!

A loud bang came from the kitchen.

"AHHHH! A RAT!!" a loud screech filled the cafe.

I turned a huge rat/snake/fish? Well-it was tearing apart everything in its path!

"Hehehehe" a laughing came from up in the ceiling.

I looked up.

"Kish!" I hissed.

Sasuke turned to look at me.

"We better get out of here." he told me.

"Yeah…" I said getting up to run out of the place, eyes on Kish.

"Not so fast foxy! Don't you want to play with me?" Kish said landing between me and Sasuke.

He pulled out his sword, he was about to hit me with them, when a kunai came from no were and knocked it out of his hand. Kish turned to see Sasuke who was the one who had thrown it.

"Humm so you want to play pretty boy? Fine I'll play with foxy later." he said turning around to face Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" I shouted as Kish lunged at him, but he moved out of the way, so fast he looked like a blur. Sasuke pulled out a kunai and threw it; Kish teleported away. He moved so fast that I wasn't even able to see him.

Sasuke smiled.

Why was he _smiling_?

"Sharingan." he whispered. His eyes turned a dark red with two black markings on them. He started throwing kunai after kunai at Kish, pinning him against a wall.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" Kish shouted, trying to get free.

"I'm not done yet," Kish said with a growl, "Karma animal attack!" He said the huge rat,snake,fish thing came charging at me. Sasuke turned. Then-

" Ribbon Zakuro spear!"

A purple whip shot from nowhere hitting the animal-thing head on.

I turned to look were it came from; on the other side of the cafe stood Zakuro and the others.

I knew I had to help them.

"Rica get out!" Sasuke said, shoving me towards the kitchen.

I took this as my chance, running into the kitchen (or at least what was left of it...) I headed behind a counter.

"Damn that Kish I'll show him not to mess with me." I said kissing the pendant. "Mew Mew Blackberry Metamorpha-ses!"

As soon as I transformed I ran out standing next to Ichigo, jumping down so it seem like I got there through the hole in the roof.

"Ok Kish get ready for some taste of the mew mew's!" Ichigo said while pumping a fist.

"Is that the best you can do?" Mint asked with a growl.

"Uh..Hehehe." she laughed akwardly.

"Anyway! For all of earth's future we'll be of service! ~nya!" Ichigo said while glaring at Kish, who seemed un amused by her actions.

"I don't see the reason of saying that EVERYTIME were going to fight." I said looking to Ichigo.

"I don't say it ALL the time!" she said, defending herself.

"Yes you do." we all said at once.

"Anyway, Mew Mint!" I called jumping up in the air over the animal.

"You got it!" she said.

"Minto arrow! she called summoning her arrow."Ribbon Minto Echo!" she said shooting the arrow towards me. I called out my fans and got the arrow's in them spinning, which caused the power from the arrow to strengthen my fans.

"Ribbon Blackberry Fans!" I called- my attack was combined with Mint's making it even stronger. The animal disappeared.

I landed next to Mint.

"Next time." Kish said smiling.

I looked around the cafe Sasuke stood there looking at us, mostly me. A camera crew came from nowhere.

"Who are you?"

"What are you?"

"Where'd you come from?"

They started asking question after question.

Ichigo came to the front.

"We're defenders of justice , TOKYO MEW MEW!" She said before leaping off, we all followed after her.

I came back around after telling the girls Id catch up with them later. Sasuke was sitting on a bench out side the cafe.

"Hey, some night huh?" I said walking up to him.

He turned to look at me "Hn." He got up and walked over to me "Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he insisted.

I smiled. "I'm fine."

We stated walking to the hotel. I looked up to the moon. I saw a shadow of a man covered in a black cloak. I looked closer, but the figure disappeared…

Weird…

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Wow, I'm tired! Well, I hope you liked it! I'll be back soon! Until then review please! I wonder who that looming figure was… I leave you to guess!**

Koi Wa A La Mode

Ichigo wo tabeyou  
(pafe ni keeki ni daifuku, minna tabetara koufuku)  
iroiro furuutsu  
(kiui suiti piichii, kudamono daisuki da mono)  
tsumetai aisukuriimu  
(reizouko ni irete katame-ru, saigo ni soosu o karame-ru)  
dore mo minna suki  
(yuujuufudanna seikaku, demo kawaii watashi wa goukaku!)

Amaku torokeru yo na  
aji dake ja nani ka  
tarinai kara  
(daisukina mono wo toppingu, nakereba omise de shoppingu)  
a-ra-moodo da ne (ara, doumo)

Karikari hagotae hoshii shi  
amasuppai no mo sosorareruwa!  
dezaato dake wa betsubara  
donyoku ni yukou!  
tokimeki  
(dokidoki)  
dokidoki  
ironna koto ga shitai

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"Hi! Ichigo here! Minto and I want to say that next time we're going to have a special episode!" Ichigo yelled, pumping a fist."Mint _why_ is it so special?"**

**"Because someone _new_ shows up!" Mint said with a smirk.**

**"Mint shut up! Don't ruin it!" Ichigo snapped.**

**"Next time!"**

**"Family Dilemmas!"**

**"A secret revealed!"**

**Bye! Red and Review -nya!**

**(Man I wish I could tell Sasuke this)**

**You cannot hate other people without hating your self. -Oprah Winfrey**

**This is how Rica looks-just remove out the spaces:**

**http :// 4 . bp. blog spot . com /_HWU3wX2cDLQ/SaF7SuCCPSI/AAAAAAAAFO4/EudjzY3t6rk/s400/Anime_Girl_in_Chinese_dress**

**This is how Sasuke looked again take out the spaces:**

**http: //th 01. deviantart. com/ fs28 /150 /i/2008 /113/b/e / Sasuke_in_a_suit_by_ rokhead**

**Bye!**


	8. mini chapter 1

**Naruto meets the Tokyo mew mew!**

By mew rika

Beta: XxDarkSarcasm1010xX

_**I've had this idea for a while and now it's coming out! The mews end up in the world of Naruto after a freak mew aqua, miss use of powers incident. So what will happen next?**_

_**New loves?**_

_**New rivals?**_

_**Plus the new mew, Rica joins in!**_

_**OK I'm talking too much! Let's get stated!**_

_**Oh, NOTHING BELONGS TO ME!**_

_**Well, just the idea for Rica!**_

**My Sweetheart**

Ribbon wo musunde waratte mitara  
kawatta watashi ni nareta kigashita  
chiisana yuuki ga jishin ni naru  
anata ni aumade wasureteta

Onnanoko wa minna muteki ni nareru  
tokubetsu na mahou shitteru no  
It's show time!

Doki*doki sasete ne  
itsudemo tokimekitai no  
ironna watashi misete ageru dakara  
Motto*motto sunaoni  
afureru kono kimochi wo  
anata ni todoketai yo  
uketotte ne my sweet heart

**Yo people! So I just wonted to say that this (along with more) will be mini chapters about the other mew's and what their doing in Konoha while Rica is off with Sasuke, or on a tree or.....Oh, You get the point! Anyway these are petty small but they'll fill in a lot of blanks. So now presenting! The first mini chapter!**

**MINI CHAPTER 1.**

**PUDDING MEETS KONOHAMARU.**

_PUDDING'S POV_

It was the Day after the whole café incident, so I decided to look around. I didn't really know the place, and I was bored out of my mind from sitting in the hotel all morning. I mean Rica-ome-sama was out all yesterday with that Sasuke guy… so why should I have to sit here all day listening to Mint and Ichigo -ome-chan argue about everything. It ruins my 8 year old Milo.

I was walking down one of the street humming "leave it all to me…" when suddenly...

"AHHH!!!!!" A boy ran past me screaming on the top of his lungs. What was he running from? Well It was nothing really he was actually over reacting. It was just a couple hundred raging bulls.

I ran to catch up with the guy, "Hey! What are you so scared of?" I asked keeping pace with him perfectly as we ran street after street.

"Uh, THAT!" He shouted pointing behind him.

"That's nothing! Pudding's seen worse!" I called back.

"Hu?"

I looked at the boys back he had a red flag on his shirt.

Wait.

A red flag.

I pulled of the flag stopping, while the guy ran off. I turned around waving the flag. The bulls saw it and stared at me. I saw people staring from the streets worried and/or amused.

The bulls headed towards me, I moved out of the way as they quickly ran past me. This time I jumped up, the bulls running under me. As I landed they came around a third time. So I dodged again.

The pattern of 'Run-dodge-turn around-repeat' was getting really annoying, so with a grin, I jumped into a tree, bulls pursuing. I saw a wall and I laughed, I leapt over it leaving all the bulls to crash into the wall.

"Pudding's sorry bull's!" I called before making my way back to the town to find that boy. Which wasn't as hard as I thought...

I mean, a moving box, how cant you NOT notice that... I stopped glancing back and took a step to the right, so did the box, I took a step forward, it followed. Was this the best disguise this kid could think of?

I turned around

"Hello mister box!

Do you know a Knox?

If you do I know a fox!

So you and fox and Knox could play a game!

It's called fox in box!

So you see box, you need a fox.

And a fox needs a box.

And a fox in a box,

Needs a Knox!

So,

Hello mister box!"

I sang while stretching out my hand.

"..Okay you got me." The boy groaned while coming out of the box.

"Hello!" I chipped.

"Hey. My name is Konohamaru." He stated, shaking my hand, "And yours?"

"Pudding!" I chirped shaking harder.

"Pudding…wired name." Konohamaru said while giving a small smile.

"Your one to talk." I said back, sticking my tongue out at him.

"So want a tour of the village?" Konohamaru asked me while walking down the street.

"Sure!" I yelled while catching up with him.

"Really? You don't like….have anywhere to go or some other excuse?" he asked surprised.

"Nope!" I said while ruffling his hair; he only scowled.

"you sure?" he asked again, fixing his hair, giving me a small smile.

"Yup!" I said getting a little restless.

"Okay! Let's go!" he said running off with me following a step behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The end! Told you they were small. Anyway next chapter will be back to your normal story. So until then bye! Pudding was talking about fox in box a story made by Doctor sues. And leave it all to me is a song by Maranda Cosgrove.**

**Koi Wa A La Mode**

Ichigo wo tabeyou  
(pafe ni keeki ni daifuku, minna tabetara koufuku)  
iroiro furuutsu  
(kiui suiti piichii, kudamono daisuki da mono)  
tsumetai aisukuriimu  
(reizouko ni irete katame-ru, saigo ni soosu o karame-ru)  
dore mo minna suki  
(yuujuufudanna seikaku, demo kawaii watashi wa goukaku!)

Amaku torokeru yo na  
aji dake ja nani ka  
tarinai kara  
(daisukina mono wo toppingu, nakereba omise de shoppingu)  
a-ra-moodo da ne (ara, doumo)

Karikari hagotae hoshii shi  
amasuppai no mo sosorareruwa!  
dezaato dake wa betsubara  
donyoku ni yukou!  
tokimeki  
(dokidoki)  
dokidoki  
ironna koto ga shitai

bye! rxr! -nya!

"You know your crazy when you know the men in white by name."- unknown.


End file.
